By Moonlight
by Neo the Saiyan angel
Summary: Seiya's view one Crystal Tokyo is unmatched.


Seiya stretched and sighed.

She had just put her pajamas on: a matched pinstriped shirt and pants with her hair untied and loosely tangled around her. It was a good yet restless night. Usagi was still getting ready for bed herself and Mamoru wasn't home, having gone to an interstellar meeting to work out a trade deal with the Horse Head system. So, to pass the time a bit, Seiya walked out to the balcony and looked out at the surrounding city.

Crystal Tokyo was like a series of stars under the clear night sky. Lights sparkled all around her even as the city slept. It was peaceful. A true paradise.

All thanks to their queen. _Her_ queen.

Queen Serenity—Usagi— was beautiful and perfect. Everything Seiya had ever wanted. Endymion and Seiya had come to an understanding. They both loved Usagi with all their hearts. And Seiya was grateful for him taking care of Usagi while Seiya was finishing her duties to her princess.

Usagi had been so happy that they were willing to accept each other for her sake. While Endymion has fathered Chibiusa, they were all her parents. Seiya loved her just as much as she did Usagi.

"Enjoying the view?"

Seiya was snapped from her musings by the voice of her wife. She halfway turned, taking in the wonderful sight of Usagi.

The queen was dressed in a long white nightgown. The trim of it was covered in soft down feathers while the material of the gown was a new synthetic designed like silk. It was a favorite of Seiya's; it was like a comfy pillow with the core being her queen.

Usagi blinked, confused. Seiya realized she had just been staring wordlessly after the question that now hung in the air. Seiya smiled as she finally replied, "I always enjoy looking at you."

Usagi chuckled, embarrassed, at the answer.

"It's true!" Seiya walked over and wrapped her arms around her queen. "You're so beautiful and amazing."

"You're great, too!" Usagi lightly smacked Seiya's chest before hugging him back.

"So you say," Seiya said with a smile, petting the top of Usagi's head.

"You're nice! And such a good singer!" Usagi praised.

Seiya's lips quirked. "I _was_ a superstar a millennia ago."

Usagi pulled back and looked up at her. "That's right! The Three...uh..." She began tapping her chin. "Wow, it was a really long time ago! Hm..." Her fingers snapped in victory as she cried, "Ah! The Three Sunlights!"

"_Starlights_," Seiya corrected, no harshness in her tone.

"Nuts." Usagi again snapped her fingers, this time in defeat.

Seiya chuckled and shook her head. "Odango, you're so silly."

Usagi puffed up her cheeks and pouted. "You're so mean!"

"And here I thought I was nice." Seiya full-on laughed as the pout became full-blown. Teasingly, Seiya noted, "You know I'm just joking."

Huffily the queen whined while curling back into Seiya, "I knoooooow."

Seiya kissed her wife's head before settling her chin into Usagi's hair. They stood like that for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Seiya?"

Seiya pulled back and looked down at her queen. "Yes?"

Usagi looked nervous as she asked, "Could you sing for me?"

Seiya smiled as she said, "Sure." She danced away from Usagi and assumed one of her pop star poses. A smirk was on her face as she asked, "Ready?"

"Ye—I MEAN NO!" Usagi suddenly rushed inside of the castle. Seiya stood stock still, nonplussed. What had just happened...?

Then, just as suddenly, Usagi reappeared, dragging a chair behind her. She very intentionally placed it a few feet from Seiya and plopped onto it. She cheerily said, "Okay! I'm ready now!"

"You're such a goofball," Seiya sighed, keeping her pose.

"Says the dork standing all weird," Usagi countered playfully. She clapped her hands together twice. "Bard! Play me a song!"

Seiya grinned before bowing and declaring, "Your wish is my command!"

As she began singing the opening notes for the Starlight's best song, Seiya took in the sight in front of her.

Usagi sat, staring at Seiya like she was the brightest star in the sky. Her hair was like a curtain that surrounded her face, highlighting the pure joy that she was clearly feeling. She was posed like an impatient child waiting for class to start.

Seiya's grin grew.

As beautiful as the scenery behind her was, the view she had now was unmatched.


End file.
